Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by Maddy-Black
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sent off to what they think is a boot-camp-like place but turns out to be quite the opposite. (KaI, SM)
1. Chapter 1: The Punishment

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company!---Not me.='(

  


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

  


Prologue

  


Pinning the glossy pink phone between her right cheek and shoulder, Kagome opened the chestnut drawers and pulled out random articles of clothing.

  


"Sannngo," Kagome whined causing the girl on the other line to flinch, "This is being taken too far. We shouldn't be punished like this for such a dumb crime! And school is over now! We served enough detention for that all ready and now we'll have to waste a month of our summer vacation at Camp HECK!!! It's totally unfair!"

  


"Tell me about it..but did you pack your swimsuit like I said anyways? It might be against the rules to wear such "scandalous" clothing but that's definitely a step up for us," said Sango. "We can just sneak out and have a few night swims–even if they catch us the punishment shouldn't be as bad since well..you know. And maybe there'll be some cute guys there!"

  


"Hold it Sango, these guys are there because they commited some crime too. I doubt we'll find the man of our dreams–unless of course, you're looking for the bad guy type."

  


"Well, you never know!" At that, both girls burst into laughter.

  


O.o...

  


Stepping out of her mom's car, Kagome drifted through the crowd standing in front of the double decker bus.

  


"Kagome!"

  


Hearing Sango call her name out, she turned around to find herself standing less than two inches apart from a tale, white haired male with shocking amber eyes. She opened her mouth to utter an apology but he spoke before she could.

  


"Feh, stupid girl, watch where you're going."

  


"Stupid?! Why you.." Kagome fumed, standing on tip toes, hands reaching out to clutch the the neck of his tan muscle shirt bringing him face-to-face with her. She faltered for a second looking into the pools of amber and hoped he wouldn't notice but unfortunately he did. Amused, a smirk formed on his lips and he lowered his face a little closer to hers.

  


"Something wrong?" Inuyasha murmured huskily causing Kagome to turn crimson. Inuyasha just laughed and pushed her away.

  


Luckily (for both of them,) Sango grabbed onto Kagome's arm and pulled her into the crowd. "You really shouldn't be hanging around people like that! We can't be sure who to hang around with yet–you never know what these people could be in here for but I've all ready heard who that was. His name is Taishou Inuyasha. Apparently, he's gotten himself into quite a lot of fights."

  


"It's okay, Sango! I don't plan on accidentally bumping into that guy again." Kagome rolled her eyes.

  


"Yeah, I guess we'll just need to be really careful," said Sango.

  


The two girls looked up in time to see an older woman climb onto a step of the bus with a loudspeaker to her mouth.

  


"We're almost ready to go so if everybody would get into a line, we'll get going then." There wasn't exactly applause for that announcement but everybody shifted into a roughly straight line anyways. Glancing behind, Kagome jumped slightly seeing that the boy from earliar was standing behind, almost bumping her nose into him due to the closeness. Inuyasha pretended not to notice.

  


"Hey you! Look sharp," the old lady called to Kagome. Blushing with embarrassment, she turned promptly around to see that Sango was gone.

  


"What's your name?" the old lady asked her.

  


"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, still slightly embarrassed.

  


"Taishou Inuyasha," the old lady began to call but noticed him standing behind the girl.

  


'I saw their situation earlier, very interesting. I'll have to look into that.'

  


"According to this," she coughed a little and tried to unnoticeably scribble some names out and write new ones in, "you two will be sitting by each other." This earned shocked looks from the both of them.

  


"I have to sit next to THAT the whole way there?!" yelled Inuyasha.

  


"Same to you! I'm not too happy about it either! But from the way you were acting earliar, I'd say you're thinking otherwise!" The two were once again face-to-face.

  
  


Very interesting indeed.

  


___________________________

  


Well that's all for the prologue! Hope it wasn't _too _boring!x_x Remember to review! But please don't flame!;.;

  


Mandypanchan


	2. Chapter 2: Potholes and Speedbumps

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They're what made me continue this! And sorry for getting this out so late, I haven't had much time to myself.@.@ Fighting off writer's block isn't the easiest thing either, but anyways! I'll make this quick and let ya read the story!

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company, not me.='(

****

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Chapter 2

Potholes and Speed Bumps

Leaning forward to look past the young man sitting beside her, Sango could only mimic the helpless expression on Kagome's face. Apparently, the old lady had given her a lovely 'busmate' to sit through the long trip on too. And he was a friend of Inuyasha's. Could things possibly get any worse?

Certainly they could but fortunately (this time), Sango saw the hand creeping back to her thigh in time to slap it away before his fingers could even brush against her. "Lecher!"

Kagome winced at hearing her friend call out in anger for the fifth time in what seemed like two minutes. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she disappeared from Sango's sight, sliding back into the rough bus seat, hidden beside Inuyasha's form.

Sango was nearly on top of Miroku, the scruff of his shirt in one had and the other in mid-swing when she felt a light tremor against her thigh. Her left eye twitched and a look of pure rage came across her face.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! But that is a nice pulsating sensation between our thighs.." Miroku added with a wink. "Say, is that a cell phone or something? I can see why you have it on rumble."

Sango's eyes became less murderous as she remembered it was just her instant messenger. If it wasn't for his hasty guess at what it was she would have undoubtedly beheaded him, and he seemed to know that. Pulling out the small, compact messenger she flipped it open and saw that Kagome was the culprit.

'It doesn't sound like you're having too much fun. And take a look at Inuyasha, he's sleeping like a baby! I can't believe him! How can he sleep through raucous like this? But anyways, maybe we could switch places with the guys, you know, let them have the window sides so we can talk to each other because Inuyasha isn't talking with him (that guy your sitting by) anyway,' Sango read, scrolling down every now and then.

"That sounds good! I'll just have to get past Miroku without him groping me. And are you going to actually wake up Inuyasha so he can move over?" Miroku leaned towards Sango a little bit in attempt to see what they were writing but only received the cold shoulder and a two-second death glare as she turned her body towards the window.

"No way! I don't want to have to deal with him. Maybe I could just lightly push him over...these seats are pretty slippery. Fat chance I guess but it's worth a try." Giggling at the girl's foolishness, Sango turned around only to find herself nose-to-nose with her 'busmate.' Not wanting to miss Kagome shove aside Inuyasha, she merely put her hand against his chest (earning her a lecherous grin) and pushed him back against his seat looking across at Kagome was trying to slide past Inuyasha. Miroku turned to watch too, causing Sango's view to be blocked slightly. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she propped herself up so she could see past one side of his head.

'Please don't wake up,' Kagome repeated in her head, gripping onto the seat in front of her as she tried to slide over Inuyasha without brushing against him. She glanced up in time to look at Inuyasha. 'His ears! If I do wake him up when I push him over, I want to at least get to touch them before he does, there might not be another opportunity!' she thought as she hesitantly reached for them. She could see Sango waving her arms in a quiet panic signaling not to while Miroku disgustingly enough, had a smirk on his face not only from Kagome's situation but from Sango's squirming against him. This trip was just going his way.

Unknown to them all, the bus was about to go over the biggest pot-hole it'd ever lumbered over in all its years.

Fingers less than an inch away, Kagome was roughly jolted from her one-hand grip against the seat in front of her, letting out a quick scream. Face planted against a hard chest, Kagome was surprised to feel two arms go around her waist steadying her as the bumping continued.

"Damn bus," she heard him mutter. The road smoothed out quickly, causing Inuyasha to lighten his grip on her. He noticed she still had her face buried against him and her little hands were grasped onto his shirt.

"Feh, you can let go now. Little bumps scare you that much? You won't last very long here," he said, feeling her grip loosen as she lifted her face up to glare at him.

"Hey you! I was going to say thanks but you're so rude! It just happened to surprise me," she said trying to pull away from him.

"Well hey, I kind of like you there," he said with a smirk.

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him but they were interrupted by Kaede raising the loudspeaker to her mouth. "The bus is pulling up to a rest stop now for any of you who would like to take a break and get something to eat," her voice boomed, echoing off of the bus walls causing Inuyasha to yelp in pain as he let go of Kagome abruptly to flatten his ears against his head. Giving him a murderous glare, she slid off of him and joined Sango in getting off of the bus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's all for now.@.@ I hope you all enjoyed it. *gives a sleepy smile* Oi..it's 3:08 in the morning...I'd really appreciate some reviews to wake up in the morning (..or afternoon! heh!).=)

I'm outie,

Mandypanchan


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You Revised a...

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! Summer's been really hectic. (That's an understatement too..) I got in a huge family fight (got disowned for about 3 weeks), went on a vacation to the Black Hills, been preparing for school, and I just haven't had much time left over...So there's my excuses, if they matter any. Oh! And one more thing, yes, Inuyasha is a bit of a pervert. Guys in this age that aren't perverted are rare and in my story, him and Miroku have been best friends since they were kids, so let's say he rubbed off on him. A lot.^_^; It isn't that big of a difference though...How many times has Inuyasha peeped Kagome while bathing? But anyways, enough talking and onto the fic!

****Revised and Edited!****

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company–Not me!='( And I lay no claim to Cowboy Country Store chain.=P

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Chapter Three–Getting to Know You

"Sanngooo,' Kagome whined, sitting across from her friend in a small booth within the Cowboy Country Store, " I wish we could stay here longer–I don't wanna go back to that bus...It's horrible in there! Inuyasha isn't making it easier either."

"I know how you feel. Every chance Miroku gets, he gropes me! He even makes up excuses like 'There was piece of hair on your thigh, I had to brush it off because it was marring your beautiful image.' Oh, and here's the best (well, worst typically)," Sango said, deepening her voice slightly, "'There was a fly on your bosom, Miss Sango!'"

Kagome covered her mouth and ducked her head.

"Yes, it's that horrible. He doesn't even make excuses for groping my ass.." Sango muttered but noticed that Kagome was shaking slightly. "Kagome?.."

Lifting her head, she burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Sango! It is horrible but it's just so funny!"

Her laughter was cut short as static and a tapping noise came from the speakers above them. "All students belonging to Camp Feudal are to report outside in front of the bus in five minutes," a monotone voice drawled.

"Is it just me or is it embarrassing to be a part of Camp Feudal?" Kagome said with her head hung low.

Head hung equally low, "VERY embarrassing, Kagome.."

O.o...

Climbing the bus stairs, Kagome and Sango grudgingly went to their seats. They had been sitting on the edge of their seats for a few minutes when Inuyasha and Miroku came walking up.

"Houshi.." Sango growled and pointed behind her, the window side.

"Why of course I'd let an attractive young lady as yourself have the outter seat, you could talk to Kagome then."

"Glad I get a say in this," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. Kagome stood up to make room for Inuyasha to slide past her. As he stepped forward she swore that she saw him flash a smirk at her.

'What's he smiling about?.." Kagome thought but felt her face flush as Inuyasha noticeably brushed his body against her, considerably grazing her chest.

Kagome turned to glare at him but he was innocently lounging in his chair, pretending to be interested in something outside of the window. Letting out a huff, she sat on the edge of the seat and turned towards Sango.

Since Miroku had so kindly let Sango have the inner seat, she and Kagome could talk now. About an hour into it, their chattering had slowed–Sango had started to daze off and eventually fell asleep with her head down. Kagome was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have anyone to talk with but Miroku, on the other hand, looked absolutely delighted that the young girl had fallen asleep beside him. A few potholes later and Miroku had Sango successfully resting against his shoulder.

'They look cute together, even if he's a lecher," Kagome thought with a bemused expression on her face.

Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha from the corner of hers eyes–he was also looking at the couple too with a neutral expression. 'Well at least he isn't scowling now. Hm, I wonder..'

She turned to him suddenly, causing him to scoot away from her a bit. "Inuyasha? Do you have a girlfriend?"

He nearly choked.

"Wha?.." Inuyasha sputtered, "That's none of your business!"

"It's a simple question and we already seem to be acquainted in brief terms," Kagome gave him a deadpan look.

Inuyasha almost smirked but managed to fight it off.

"The answer is no."

"Well, why not?" Kagome pressed further, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nosy wench," Inuyasha muttered. "Take a look at me–have you not noticed? Are you just slow?!" Inuyasha began to take on a angrier tone than normal.

"Hey! I see nothing wrong, except for your bad attitude!" Kagome yelled back at him, emphasizing the last part.

"I'm a hanyou!" he yelled back at her with equal emphasis.

"Who cares if you are!.." Kagome was going to continue but was interrupted by throaty chuckling from the seat in front of her. Two males' heads were turned towards them, eyeing Kagome with malicious smirks.

"Hey girly, if he's bothering you, you can come sit on my lap," one of the thugs offered, both of them cracking up again. Kagome shrank back in her seat slightly, unconsciously leaning towards Inuyasha. The chuckling stopped suddenly. In one swift movement, Inuyasha had punched the male who had spoken to Kagome, the other immediately disappeared behind the back of the seat. Inuyasha made it a point to slide forward in his chair, jamming his knees into it, exactly where the other guy would be sitting.

"Feh..Losers." Inuyasha scoffed, an annoyed expression on his face.

Kagome became aware of how close she was to Inuyasha and tried to scoot away from him unnoticed. But Inuyasha did notice. 

"So that's the thanks I get.." he grumbled out, not looking at her.

"Sorry, thank you though,' Kagome gave him a small smile, "I owe you now."

"Bah, whatever.."

For the next ten minutes they sat there in silence, Kagome finally starting to feel sleepy. For minutes she turned in her seat, thrashing about mildly, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Wench, would you sit still," Inuyasha soft words interrupted her, her body stiffening as she felt an arm go around her waist, gently pulling her against his side. His grip on her loosened, although he didn't remove his hand.

Kagome was about to protest, especially about the wench comment and the innocent hand laying on her stomach, just barely beneath her breasts, but Inuyasha sensed her uneasiness before she could say anything. "Just hush," he said quietly, "Besides, you owe me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Woohoo! I updated!=D Sorry it was so short. Hope it wasn't too bad. It's once again 3:13 am though. And I must tell you that it IS nice waking up to reviews!^_^ I nearly died of shock seeing how many I got for that last chapter. (It went from 6 to 35!!O.O) I love all of my reviewers! I was going to thank all of you in this chap but it's really late now, so I'll just thank everybody in the next chap and hopefully along with some new reviewers.^^ I'll try to update as soon as I can!

With contacts fusing to eyes as we speak,

Mandypanchan


	4. Chapter 4: A Thoughtful Puppy

Oh dear lord...*hides from gone-rabid reviewers*

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company!---Not me.='(

****

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Chapter 4

A Thoughtful Puppy

Kagome woke to a hard shove.

"Get off, wench," Inuyasha growled, "you're too warm."

She gaped at him in disbelief.

'What is he?! Schizophrenic?! One moment he's an immature teenager, then he's all rough and gruff, the next he acts like he has a soft spot, and now he's back to rough and gruff! It doesn't make sense!" Kagome thought bitterly, scooting away from him as far as she possible could.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" growled Inuyasha, looking highly annoyed.

"Are you just stupid?!" Kagome spat, her upper lip curled back. "One moment you're all 'LET'S CUDDLE!' and now you just shove me away like that?!"

"What? Are you getting attached?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome threw up her arms and growled loudly in frustration.

"That's it! I'm going to go sit with Sango!" Kagome screeched at Inuyasha.

Sango, hearing this, panicked in that last, few precious seconds, knowing what would happen if Kagome tried this.

There was no time to stop the peeved Kagome as she hopped across the seats, squishing against Sango who was now pressed up against Miroku.

"Er, Kagome!" Sango yelped as she felt Miroku pull her into his lap (there wasn't enough room to retaliate).

"See here Sango, now there's of room for the three of us," Miroku chirped happily, cupping one arm around her waist. Using his free arm, he put an arm around Kagome, pulling her closer.

"Now isn't this fun? I must be the luckiest guy on this bus, getting to sit with two lovely young ladies like yourselves," Miroku said, smiling handsomely at them both.

Despite how handsome Miroku was, Sango looked ready to kill.

Kagome could tell there was a countdown going on in Sango's head. She knew of this all too well already. She knew she had to vacate as soon as possible, not just because Sango was going to blow up though; the arm on her shoulder had begun to wander downward.

Shaking off Miroku's arm, she got up, stooping over to go back to her seat but was stopped by a hand blocking her.

Inuyasha held an arm an arm out in front of her, "Wait just a second here," Inuyasha said, a smirk on his tanned face, "What if I don't want you to come back?"

Kagome felt a hand caressing her bottom, forgetting that in her bent over position, her rear was facing Miroku.

Inuyasha's arm faltered and Kagome immediately latched onto it, a look of disturbed surprise on her face.

Growling, Inuyasha pulled his arm back with Kagome still attached to it. Inuyasha made sure to sit her beside the window this time.

"Fucking lecher!" he yelled and was going to thoroughly bitch him out and maybe smack him up a little but stopped suddenly. Inuyasha stared as Sango proceeded to beat the shit out of Miroku.

Inuyasha turned away and looked at Kagome, who was slouched down in the bus seat, her knees up against the back of the seat in front of them. He scowled when he noticed how she wasn't able to meet his eyes.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled embarrassedly.

His face softened slightly but scoffed, "Whatever," Inuyasha muttered but blushed when he noticed how her skirt had bunched up, showing more of her thighs than normal. He betted that if he leaned forward any, he would be able to see more than just her thighs. Now wanting any perverts sitting nearby to see that, Inuyasha mimicked Kagome's position, bringing his knees against the seat in front of them, blocking her thighs from view to anybody else.

O.o...

Everybody up! We have finally arrived at Camp Feudal!" Kaede's voice boomed out through a megaphone, echoing off of the metal bus walls, waking the few passengers that had managed to find sleep on the bus, excluding Kagome.

Inuyasha gawked at her and gave her arm a nudge--still didn't wake.

"Kagome!" he yelled--still didn't wake.

"Hmm, did she die?" Inuyasha leaned towards her and sniffed her face. "Nope, still breathing."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at that moment, waking up nose-to-nose with Inuyasha.

A loud whack was heard throughout the bus.

Inuyasha held his cheek, sulking angrily.

"I was checking to see if you were dead!" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome cocked her head but decided not to think too far into it, her mind still blurred with sleep. "Ohh, sorry about the slap then, you startled me. We're finally here?" she questioned, not thinking much of the slap she gave Inuyasha.

"Finally is the key word," said Inuyasha, a definite tone in his voice.

"Oh stop pouting," Kagome said, waving a hand at him, and then taking him by surprise by leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek she had slapped.

"A kiss for your booboo," she said, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and fought off a blush.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

Leaning forward, they caught eye contact and exchanged grins, both happy to finally be able to get off of the bus.

"Now we need all of you to stay in order and file out of the bus," Kaede instructed. "After getting off of the bus, line up against it. Remember! Do. Not. Lose. Your. Order!"

Inuyasha slid out of his seat and Kagome followed. Both stood up and were waiting for the people ahead of Sango and Miroku to start moving forward when somebody bumped hard into Kagome, causing her to blue into Inuyasha. They turned to see who it was.

"Gah! Watch it assholes!" a young man with long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail and the brightest blue eyes Kagome had ever seen called back at his snickering friends behind him.

"Sorry, Kouga," they both replied.

The man turned around and wasn't planning on apoligizing to whomever he had bumped into (he wanted to keep his bully reputation!) but was put off when he saw that it was a pretty girl about his age.

"Well what do we have here?" Kouga asked with a smile on his face. "Sorry about the bump, my friends are a bit thick."

Kagome wondered if it was a bit rich of him to be saying that about his friends but shrugged it off, "It's all right, I'm fine."

Kouga flashed her a handsome smile.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, I'm Kouga Wolfgang," he said, shaking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Kagome opened her mouth to introduce herself but was interrupted by Inuyasha pulling her forward by her upper arm.

"Hurry up, wench! You're holding up the line!"

Kagome tried to smack his hand away, but it was no good.

"So now you're all thoughtful for the people behind us?" Kagome said icily.

"Yes, except for Kouga," spat Inuyasha as they made their way towards the front of the bus.

"Hey dog face! You shouldn't talk to a lady like that!" Kouga called, beckoning Inuyasha for a fight.

Inuyasha turned but Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. He stumbled a bit and reached out for something to grab onto--which happened to be Kagome's shirt.

Kagome squawked and was taken down the steps with Inuyasha, landing outside of the bus on the dirt ground in a heap on, Kagome safely on top of his chest.

Kaede stared. So did the rest of the campers that had made their way off of the bus.

"It looks like we have our first volunteers," Kaede announced.

"Um, oops?" Kagome said nervously from atop of Inuyasha who had swirly eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muawahaha! What does Kaede have in store for Inuyasha and Kagome? And for everybody else? What's the deal with their cabins? And who else is staying at the camp?..You'll just have to read the next chapter. n.n Which..*cough* might be out *cough* soon. Remember to review--the chapter might actually be posted sooner then!^_^

Rejoicing because she finally got the chapter wrote,

Mandypanchan


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and Cabin Assign...

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company!---Not me. uu

Chapter 5

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of Kaede. The old woman proceeded to hand them brooms, pails of water, sponges, and various cleaning supplies.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," the old lady barked for attention, a strict expression upon her weathered yet wise-looking face.

"See that cabin over there?" Kaede pointed to the nearest log cabin. "Sweep it, mop it, and scrub it. Now," Kaede commanded.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted disbelievingly, hands clenched at his side. "I'm nobody's," Inuyasha shook his head to emphasize, "servant or a type of maid!"

"Inuyasha, if you want ANY furniture for your cabin, you'd best scrub that deck," said Kaede calmly and then turned towards the rest of the campers. "You see, your cabins have no furniture. No carpet, no beds, not anything. If you wish to have something to sleep on tonight, you'll get to work right away."

This set many people talking. A majority of the females sounded worried. Apparently, some of the riff raff were actually very spoiled teenagers who were usually granted whatever they wanted. Those that were not necessarily less fortunate to be rich, were intrigued by the idea of working for their cabin furnishings. A few just didn't care at all and those were the campers to avoid.

"First off, I'll announce roommates and a camp counselor to each cabin; however, two of our counselors are not here yet. You will rest in front of the bus for now. Talk amongst each other now because you'll have to pay rapt attention once they arrive. I will also answer questions about the cabin ordeal later," Kaede dismissed the awkwardly raised hands, walking over to a boy holding a tablet, the two of them talking quietly. Kagome noticed the young boy's bright eyes and his adorable head of hair--it was orange and pulled back into a ponytail. He appeared to be about fourteen years old but his childish face could pass for ten.

Campers were now starting to sift away from the bus and into small groups, resting on the grass here and there. Kagome rolled her eyes at four guys, all of which that were very buff and huge, that had chosen to stand against trees instead, to proud to sit amongst the others in the grass.

Kagome took a step away from the bus at the same time as Inuyasha had; she though was going to go sit with Sango.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where do you think you are going? You both have a cabin porch to scrub!"

Kagome startled at Kaede's words and sighed. Sango gave her a sympathetic smile and Kagome tried her best to return it. Lifting her hand, Kagome gave Sango a small wave and followed the beckoning Kaede to the cabin with a growling Inuyasha in tow.

O.o...

Fifteen minutes later of hard scrubbing and putting up with Inuyasha's childish whining, they were done. Kagome wiped her brow and sat on the porch with her legs folded beneath her.

"I'm glad that's done," She said with her eyes closed for a moment, a content smile upon her face. She had never actually minded work like this before. It reminded her of the shrine at home.

"Feh, I could hardly stand it. You're unbearable," Inuyasha muttered, standing against the cabin's rough wood exterior, the setting sun casting a warm pinkish-red glow on him.

"Me! Unbearable? You're one to talk! I was the one who.." Kagome looked at him and really noticed how well the sun played off of his silver hair.

"Oh forget it. I'm too tired to fight." Kagome's angry expression became submissively neutral, putting Inuyasha off for a few seconds. "But there's something I want to know."

Kagome cocked her head to the side a bit, a finger on her chin.

"Is that hair color natural? Did you dye it?" she asked. Kagome was going to comment again but thought it was better to stop.

"GAH!" Inuyasha stepped sideways from her and into a shadow cast from a nearby tree. "Mind you're own business, stupid girl."

"Why do you have to be so mean! I could have teased you and asked if you were just turning into an old man already but I thought otherwise!..OUCH!" Kagome yelped and held her head where somebody had conked her with a wooden bucket.

"You should respect your elders. Now come with me, the rest of the counselors have arrived," Kaede said, nodding towards a winter green car that was now parked beside the orange bus.

Kagome looked up and tried to see into the car but the occupants had hardly gotten out and were standing in front of the students lined up once again against the bus. Kagome couldn't see them in detail because of the sun shining directly on them. From what she could see though, they both surprisingly appeared to be female due to the long hair that was tied back and softly blowing behind their backs.

Standing up, Kagome made her way towards the bus with Inuyasha a few feet ahead of her. She startled when she heard loud laughter coming from Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru? YOU'RE the camp COUNSELOR?" Inuyasha managed to get the words out and burst into laughter once more. "Who forced you? Was it Mom or Dad?.."

"Quiet!" the thick, rich voice bellowed. "Don't speak of that human."

A few snickers came from the crowd but mostly were in awe by the voice's owner and Kagome could now see why.

One of the counselors was indeed a female but this one was not. He had keen golden eyes and the hair billowing behind him was slick and silver, almost a hue of blue, the same color as Inuyasha's. Usually it was hard for humans to identify demons but Kagome had this sense about her and it was telling her that Sesshoumaru was definitely a full demon. She could hardly believe that here was a full demon standing right in front of them. And he was an exceptionally handsome demon at that. He looked very similar to Inuyasha though he seemed to be in more touch with his looks than the now-frazzled hanyou.

Kagome looked at the both of them now. They were wearing matching uniforms of khaki knee-length shorts and navy blue shirts with collars that buttoned down to their chests. Neither of the two had buttoned theirs though; Inuyasha's acquaintance had chosen to wear a white shirt beneath the outer shirt while the female chose to show off her cleavage. Her hair was piled loosely upon her head and even from being a couple yards away, Kagome could see that she had piercing red eyes. 'She has demon blood in her, too.'

"Now, we can begin. May I introduce you to Kagura Windy and Sesshoumaru Taishou."

Kagura stepped forward and shot the crowd a death glare.

"Call me Miss Windy and you die," said Kagura simply, stepping back beside Sesshoumaru.

Miroku looked unfazed. On the contrary, he looked turned on by her unfriendly demeanor.

"I'm gonna hit that before camp's over."

The entire camp heard Miroku's squeal of pain as he toppled to the ground.

Kagome and Sango looked at him with obliviously innocent faces.

The crowd went back to their main focus. Many of the girls were still giving their greetings, waving, saying hi, and even blowing kisses towards Sesshoumaru. The guys on the other hand, were whistling and drooling over Kagura.

"Kagura Windy is in charge of the female section of the camp and Sesshoumaru Taishou is in charge of the male section. Now there may be only two of them but after time, this camp will have shaped you lot up enough to choose two more assistant counselors to aid Kikyo and Sesshoumaru in their jobs. Being a counselor has its benefits. Their only superiors are me, Myouga, and Lady Midoriko. Their only duty is to make sure you are doing what you're supposed to. Other than that, it's slack with very good pay."

Whispers went throughout the crowd about actually getting _paid_ to be at Camp Feudal.

"The head staff chooses assistant counselors very carefully so don't think you can trick them for whatever reasons you have. If you aren't lucky enough to be chosen as a camp counselor, you'll have to work the hard way all the way through to the end. Mind you, the chores and number of them decrease with your personal improvement, unless you still have essential furniture to acquire. Now, onto that subject," Kaede paced about them slowly, looking from face to face. "The harder the chore you accomplish, the nicer the furnishings you will receive. It is in your _best interest_ to take hard chores."

Kagome sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. The setting sun was right in her eyes. She stole a peek at Inuyasha and saw that he was jerking his eyes around, looking at trees and sometimes nothing. 'Whose gaze is he avoiding?' Kagome wondered. Looking around, she noticed that most of the girls were hypnotized by Sesshoumaru. One girl wasn't though. She had red hair and looked as bored and spaced out as Kagome was. The girl felt Kagome's gaze and caught eyes with her. The redhead gave a small nod and wink, acknowledging that she wasn't listening either. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad after all and I can make some new friends,' Kagome thought happily, returning a small smile and leaning back against the bus before Kaede could notice her leaning forward.

"Now, for bunkmates," said Kaede, her eyes trailing down a list.

Kagome felt a poke in her shoulder and saw that behind Miroku, Sango had snuck her arm behind him to get Kagome's attention. Kagome looked behind Miroku's back and saw Sango peeking back at her. Her eyes were wide and she motioned her head towards Kaede and then downwards at her own hand. Kagome reached back behind Miroku and the two crossed a finger with each other's in hopes that they would be bunkmates.

'Please, please, pleeease...' Kagome thought.

Kaede had just gone through the boys' list.

"In Cabin Five...Yura Daimon, Ayame Tychen, and Kanna Mitsima." Kaede continued down the list. "Now for Cabin Seven...Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hiraikotsu, and Kikyo Mikasha.

Kagome and Sango grinned happily, jumped a little, and wiggled their fingers together, one of their weird girly rituals.

"Now campers, I expect all of you to come down the lunch hall where chore lists will be given out after you have found your cabins and placed your things in them. Mind you, you have fifteen minutes to get to the lunch hall, there is a schedule." And with that, Kaede turned around and began walking down a path with the little orange-haired boy.

Before Kagome and Sango could do anything, Miroku grabbed Sango and Kagome's hands and placed them on his ass.

"I saw you two trying to grope me back there! There's no reason to be sneaky, I'm a willing and open-minded guy!" Miroku winked at them. The two girls positively screamed and wrenched their hands away, both burning red in the face.

Review!...Please?

Mandy


	6. Chapter 6: A Lovely View

Hey all. I'm still alive. I really hope I haven't lost all of my old readers. ( I'm very sorry that it's been almost nine months since I've updated on I put this chapter up about two weeks ago on my site but never had the chance to post it here.

I was also four reviews short of what I was hoping for that last chapter but I blame that on my gaudy editing/revising. I am in bad need of a beta reader. n.n;

Chapter Six

Kagome and Sango watched Kaede toddle on down the dirt path with Shippo at her heels. The amber-colored boy turned back to look at the girls. He smiled widely and waved at them before turning back around.

Kagome squealed, "Oh! He's so CUTE!"

Her friend only giggled in response. "He is adorable." Kagome was thrown off when Sango threw her hands in the air and screamed. Kagome recognized this scream as one Sango gave when she was excited.

Kagome immediately turned to grab her hands so they could bounce together, a girly habit they'd formed when they were little. Sango threw her head back and laughed, "This is so weird! I think this place is going to be absolutely crazy and new to us. Don't you think?"

Kagome couldn't help but get excited jitters. "I think you're right.'

"Of course I am," Sango said matter of factly as they let go of each other's hands "Now, shall we find our bags and then set out to find our mystery cabin?" Sango asked.

"We shall!"

Sango and Kagome spotted the pile of bags lying in front of the bus among mass of teenagers milling about trying to find what was theirs.

"I guess we better join the dog pile," Kagome said while walking up to the group and squeezing in between some bodies.

Kagome's big yellow backpack and orange duffel were easy to spot. She grasped both of the heavy bags and made her way out of the mob and stood there on the gravel lot waiting for Sango.

"Why hello, Kagome!"

"Hi, Miroku. Who are your roommates?" Kagome asked and accidentally dropped her big orange duffel.

"Here, let me get that for you. I can carry it to your cabin for you because this map says that our cabins should be right beside each other."

Kagome thanked him and knitted her eyebrows together. "You took it upon yourself to remember what cabin me and Sango are in?"

"Why of course I did! I can look out for you then!"

Kagome laughed and decided not to ask anything else about that. She looked at him and shook her head, but then noticed Miroku had a red mark that looked indistinguishably like a hand.

"Miro, how'd you get that slap mark on your face?" Kagome gave him a deadpan look.

Miroku waved it off and smiled. "Oh, just a little misunderstanding with the lovely counselor over there who is handing out the helpful maps."

Miroku caught the counselor's eye. Kagura gave him a piercing death look.

"Must have been some misunderstanding," Kagome looked at him doubtfully.

Sango broke her way out of the campers and walked up to Kagome and Miroku, her bags slung easily over her shoulder.

"Too weak to carry your own bags?" a voice said from behind Kagome, "Feh, Figures."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Miroku was a gentlemen and offered to carry one of my bags." Kagome said in a matter of fact tone and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

Sango laughed, "Quit your flirting! We need to hurry and drop off our bags at our cabins and then head down to the lunch hall. It's already 6:15."

"Yes, maam!" mocked Inuyasha.

He shut up when Sango turned around and gave him a meaner look than Kagura had given Miroku.

The group walked down a the dirt path Kaede had taken with Inuyasha trailing behind. Miroku pointed out paths and points of interest now and then, acting like a tour guide.

Miroku's face took up the usual lecherous look it'd get whenever he was thinking something dirty.

"Ah! It says here that our cabins are nearest the lake. Anybody up for some nightly skinny dipping?" Miroku asked, looking around hopefully for some takers.

Sango whopped his shoulder. "Only in your dreams, lecher."

"But what if YOU are my dream?" Miroku dreamily spouted out while looking at Sango with an adoring expression that didn't seem very convincing.

Inuyasha snorted in disgust at Miroku's words, unlike Kagome who had went into a fit of laughter.

Sango looked taken aback and blushed for a second before hitting Miroku again.

"Are we almost there? Sango asked exasperatedly and started walking faster.

"Sadly, yes," answered Miroku. "There should be three cabins right below this hill."

Kagome spotted a wooden post that had a plank nailed to it. "Shikon Gable" was scrawled into it, the letters painted red. 'Freaky enough sign,' she thought, glancing around at the area apprehensively.

Kagome stopped and stared, as did Sango.

"Wow," Kagome breathed as the group stood at the top of the hill overlooking a huge lake and three cabins nestled in front of it. To the left view, there was a thick forest that seemed to go on forever. The glittering blue lake was to the right. The cabins were in front of the forest and lake but more towards the lake. Behind that was a domed, dark mahogany building. Kagome wondered what it could be.

"Isn't it romantic?" Miroku said and innocently pulled Sango to his side, to enjoy the scene with him.  
Sango stared out at it for a few moments and then rolled her eyes, pulling herself away from Miroku's side.

"Yes, it is nice but could you stop touching me?" she asked, in an annoyed tone but didn't seem that bothered this time.

"If you say so, darling!"

Kagome, with her eyes still glued on the scenery, stepped ahead of the group and tripped on a nice, big, conveniently placed rock. It was Sango's turn to laugh. Kagome's rear was in the air, her face firmly in the dirt.

"Might I comment again on the lovely scenery of Camp Feudal!" Miroku exclaimed, pretending he hadn't seen the girl fall. He put on a false concerned voice acting as if he had just sighted Kagome. "Oh! My lovely lady, what ever are you doing down there? Here, let me help you up." Miroku reached for Kagome, his hand perilously close to her rump but she flopped over just in time to grab Sango's helping hand instead.

"Hands off of her, lecher!" screeched Sango while Kagome tried to rub the dirt off of her embarrassed face, only creating streaks of it.

Inuyasha snickered. Though, she does look pretty cute like that, he thought.

Three minutes later the group stood in front of their own respective cabins. Kagome and Sango's was the farthest left, Inuyasha and Miroku's was in the middle, and there was a third cabin next to the right. They were small, unpainted, and had an aged, woodsy look about them. There were no flowers or shrubs in front of the chaletsjust weeds. The porch was littered with twigs, dirt, and leaves.

"Sango, the door to our cabin is open already. Our roommate beat us to it," Kagome said and to her bag from Miroku, thanking him once again.

"It's my duty to help out damsels in distress," Miroku said with a wave. "I'll see you ladies later!" And with that, Miroku walked over to his cabin where Inuyasha was already inside.

"Our roommates name was Kikyo right? That's what Kaede said?" Kagome asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember her last name though," replied Sango as they walked up the porch steps.

"I like the forested atmosphere of this place. It's kind of welcoming," said Sango, walking in behind Kagome.

Upon walking in the first thing they saw was a figure kneeled over a cream-colored duffel. The raved-haired girl whom they assumed was Kikyo didn't budge at the sound of their entrance. She was surrounded by two other duffels, a large shoulder bag, and two purses. And that was it. No furniture, no appliances, not anything. Sango renounced her thoughts of it being homey.

"Hi!" Kagome said in a friendly tone, "You must be Kikyo."

Kikyo didn't respond, she just kneeled there applying a coat of mascara.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other after a few seconds.

Kikyo blinked her eyes widely a couple times making sure the mascara was dry and looked up at them.

"Hello," she said, smiling at them. "The light is so dim in here. I turned on the switch and it didn't even make a difference. I probably have foundation streaks all over my face. And yes, I'm Kikyo. Kikyo Mikasha," she said very clearly.

Kagome looked up at the light fixture. There was no bulb in it.

"Actually, there's no bulb. I think we actually have to work for it." Kagome said incredulously. The fact that they needed to work for everything hadn't hit her yet. It was as true and blunt as Kaede had explained, for there wasn't a single furnishing in the room. 'This might be a lot of work,' she thought. 'And Kikyo's a materialistic airhead! But I could be jumping to conclusions, I mean, we've just met.'

Kikyo stood up. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants with a cream-striped belt. Her top was clingy, black, and off the shoulder. Kagome noticed that she was very tall and had a long sheet of ebony hair. Kikyo's eyes were the same shade of light brown as Kagome's but had a slightly more glamorous shape to them. She was very pretty. Kagome was surprised to see that Kikyo wasn't leather-skinned from fake baking like many of the popular pretty girls at her schoolin fact, she had very soft-looking olive skin. Kagome supposed that Kikyo had to be different in some ways since she was attending Camp Feudal like her and Sango were.

"I shouldn't even be here," Kikyo said, as if reading Kagome's mind. "It was all a big mistake."

"What happened?"

"It's not even worth explaining," Kikyo said quickly and started walking towards the door.

"We should be going now, shouldn't we? That old lady said we're supposed to meet at that messy hallway or something."

"The Mess Hall," Kagome said with a small laugh. She supposed Kikyo would tell her and Sango when they were ready to tell her what they had done. Kagome wanted to be on better terms with Kikyo before they told her.

"And what are your names? I'm terrible at remembering names," Kikyo said, looking the two girls up and down.

Kagome and Sango didn't like the way Kikyo seemed to be sizing them up but they put up a friendly front anyways.

"I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Sango."

"Oh, very cute names. Old-fashioned names are very in style right now. I don't know if they were when you were born, but they are now, thankfully huh?"

A muscle below Kagome's eye twitched and Sango itched to say something nasty but Kagome discreetly reached out and squeezed Sango's hand. After a few seconds, Sango squeezed back.

"Yes, we're very thankful. How un-cool would that be to have an unfashionable name?" Kagome fake smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo beamed.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" the taller girl squealed and pulled the two girls towards her in an awkward one arm hug causing Kagome and Sango's heads to bang together.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Yup, crazy, materialistic Kikyo has made the scene. Let's hope she doesn't drive Kagome and Sango bonkers.

Next chapter: Kags and company are introduced to some new faces, possibly even new friends. Kikyo's 'interest' is sparked. And will Kags and the rest of the girls of Cabin Seven be able to work out their differences and earn furniture, or will they end up sleeping on the cold, hard floor?


	7. Chapter 7: Miroku, you're WHAT!

Sorry for the long wait! And thank you so much for the reviews! They really push me along when writer's block hits.

**Chapter Seven : Miroku, you're WHAT!**

"So, where's your other roommate?" Kagome asked Miroku who was ambling along beside her, a slap mark still fading from his cheek.

"Feh!" Inuyasha spat. "That guy is gay!"

"Inuyasha! Are you always rude!" Kagome turned to glare at him.

"Actually, Lady Kagome, we're pretty sure our roommate IS gay."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll have to sleep on my side with my ass against the wall for protection."

Kagome and Sango glared daggers at him and then turned to each other, bursting into evil laughter. Inuyasha was really starting to get the creepy idea that they were telepathic.

The smaller girl turned her face slowly back to meet Inuyasha's pissed off one, slyness creeping over her features.

"But Inuyasha," she started slowly, "I thought that was your type?"

"And Miroku's, also. I think he just gropes me so people won't discover his secret," said Sango.

"There's nothing you two should be ashamed about! We know lots of gay guys! They're cool!" added Kagome.

Inuyasha completely appalled whilst Miroku has a blank look on his face.

"It's okay, Miroku! You don't have to hide any more!" wailed Sango tragically, engulfing Miroku in a hug, her eyes closed in sympathy. She even sniffled to ham it up a bit.

Sango waited for him to grope her. Oh boy, was she going to pound him good she thought wickedly.

Ten seconds later. Still no grope, just utter silence.

Kagome gaped. Inuyasha blinked. Sango pulled half away.

"You mean," she started, putting her hand to her mouth, "you really _are_ gay?"

"That's so cool! I always wanted a gay friend! Your secret is safe with me, Miroku!" squealed Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her like she was the dumbest thing in the world.

Miroku was originally going to set the girls straight by physically correcting Sango of his sexuality when a grand idea had hatched in his devious little brain. He pulled Sango back against him.

"Oh, dear Sango, how could I ever keep such a secret from you? You're just far too clever. You promise you won't tell anybody? And especially since me and Inuyasha are lovers. He's not as worried as I am about the secret getting out in camp feudal. You see, we're lovers not fighters."

"WHAT! Miroku I'm going to KILL you!"

Kagome once again squealed and jumped on Inuyasha. "Really, Inuyasha! There's no need to hide it anymore!"

Inuyasha had had enough of this bull. He pulled Kagome off of him, gave Miroku the bird, and stalked off towards the mess hall alone.

Miroku saw Kagome's disappointed face and seized the opportunity.

He bent down and nudged Kagome, whispering in her ear, "His butt sure does look cute from here!"

Kagome surprised him by bursting into jittery giggles.

"What? Don't keep any secrets from me!" Sango piped up, leaning towards the two. Miroku ducked his face towards hers and told her what he had just said to Kagome. Sango's reaction was similar.

"Shall we hurry and not keep the drama queen waiting ladies?" Miroku offered them each an arm which they immediately latched onto.

"Now this is much nicer now that we know what you true intentions were!" Sango said happily.

'This must be the best idea I've ever gotten,' Miroku thought as he could feel their warm bodies so close to his. He was one of the girls now. 'And they'd probably let me grope them so people wouldn't find out about my 'secret!' Miroku had to restrain his laughter.

"Say ladies, where's that other roommate of yours? Is she as beautiful as you two?" asked Miroku, using his trademark charm.

"She was walking with us for a while but had to go back to the cabin for a new set of nails because she discovered that one of her fake ones had fallen off. She'll be a little late."

"And what's this roommate's name? Is she friendly?"

"Kikyo. I can't remember her last name. I don't really care to, either. She was pretty annoying," said Kagome.

Miroku almost tripped. Kikyo? It couldn't be _her_. Actually, yes, it had to be her. She would follow Inuyasha anywhere. He told Inuyasha to get a restraining order. He sighed. Inuyasha had all the luck. The ladies were always falling for him and not Miroku. 'I guess it wouldn't be that fun to have a stalker though.'

Two minutes later the three came up to a large rustic-looking wooden building that resembled a barn. Trees were scattered around the side of it and a few campers were milling around at the entrance. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Man, they better have running water at this place," said Kagome looking around for wash basins and Port-A-Potties. Luckily, none were to be seen. 'That's a good sign,' she thought.

"Campers, this way, please!" beckoned a ginger-haired boy that had emerged from around a far corner of the large mess hall. Kagome recognized him to be Kaede's assistant. "The entrance is around this corner."

**o.O****…O.O…O.o**

Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to make SOME kind of update to let you know that I'm still working on it.

Please review! And anybody that wants to beta for me, just email me and I'll try to get back to get back to you as soon as possible:) Thanks!


End file.
